The Dry Spell
by Amy-Star
Summary: Sebastian takes on a new case at work and his love life with Blaine suffers because of it. After one month he reaches his breaking point.


It started when Sebastian got his first big case.

He'd been working at the Marley and Johnson law-firm for a year doing grunt work on cases. Sebastian understood that he needed to do his time before taking the lead on a case but it was frustrating. Even with his minimal experience he was the smartest lawyer the firm had. With each passing day he was growing increasingly annoyed by the fact that his talent wasn't being utilized.

When he finally got the go ahead to take on a case by himself the first thing Sebastian did was call his husband.

"That's amazing baby," Blaine's voice enthused over the phone, "You totally deserve it."

"Of course I do," Sebastian replied not attempting to hide how smug he felt at the moment.

"Well with confidence like that you're sure to win," Blaine chuckled.

"Listen Blaine I might be late coming home tonight," Sebastian eyed the large pile of legal papers on his desk, "I have a lot to work on."

"Of course. But don't stay too late."

Sebastian grinned at the teasing sound of his husband's voice.

"Oh? Why is that?"

"I might have something planned to celebrate," Blaine said coyly.

"In that case I'll do my best to come home. I don't think I'll be staying late every night."

* * *

One late night turned to five.

Sebastian was swamped with depositions and legal briefs that some days seemed endless. His interns were useless in helping him get the work done. Plus he found out today that his client withheld important information from him. It was past midnight by the time he stumbled into the apartment he shared with Blaine.

For the past four nights the apartment had been dark and quiet. He would find Blaine fast asleep in their bed with the bedside lamp light on and a book tucked underneath his arms. It made Sebastian's heart ache to know Blaine had attempted to stay up to see him. Every night Sebastian wanted to wake up his husband just to kiss him or even to talk about their day but he held back. Blaine had his own life and it would be unfair for Sebastian to ask him to give up his much needed sleep. He missed being with his husband but he wouldn't do that to Blaine.

He had expected the fifth night to be the same as the others. Which is why he was completely surprised when Blaine nearly pounced on him when he walked through the door.

"You're home," Blaine exclaimed happily. His hazel eyes are wide and brimming with excitement. Sebastian noticed that Blaine's hands were nearly trembling when he reached out to help Sebastian out of his coat. If Blaine had a tail Sebastian's certain that it would be wagging non-stop. This could only mean one of two things. Blaine was either horny or he drank too much coffee.

Sebastian fears it's probably a combination of the two.

"Hey babe," Sebastian greeted tiredly.

He leaned down to give Blaine a quick peck on the lips but his husband thwarted that plan. Blaine curled his hands into Sebastian's hair to hold him in place. His lips kiss Sebastian's warm and sloppy and normally he'd be loving this. However Sebastian feels like he's seconds away from passing out.

"I missed you," Blaine murmurs as he planted kisses on Sebastian's jawline. Sebastian could feel Blaine thrust his hips upward where he can feel his husband's erection through the sweatpants he was wearing.

Yes, he's definitely horny.

"Easy there Killer," Sebastian attempted to carefully place distance between them.

Blaine whined at the lack of contact. He pouted up at Sebastian and started bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"How much coffee did you drink?" Sebastian asked him point blank.

Blaine gave him a guilty grin.

"I've only had three espressos since coming home."

Yes, he definitely drank too much coffee.

"I just wanted to be awake when you got home," Blaine reached forward with his hand to touch the side of Sebastian's face, "It's been forever since the two of us have been…you know _together."_

Sebastian can't argue that it has been a long time. Far longer than he would have liked. However he knows for a fact that he doesn't have the energy for it. Blaine may be awake and ready to go but Sebastian just wanted to sleep.

"Go drink some water to help flush out the caffeine in your body," Sebastian softly kissed Blaine's forehead before moving down the hall to their bedroom.

He ignores the expression of disappointment that has slipped over Blaine's features. Sebastian makes a mental note to make it up to him as he crashes into bed and falls asleep.

* * *

It's been a week and four days and Sebastian has never been more tense in his life.

The case was not going nearly as well as he would like. He knows the district attorney is tough as hell with a long track record of winning. Sebastian knows everyone at the firm is expecting him to fail miserably. One of his interns let it slip that there is even a betting pool happening in the office with more people putting their money on him losing. Sebastian supposes he could blame this on the fact he's not well beloved around the office. Most of his colleagues probably see him as the arrogant asshole who thinks he's better than all of them. That's because he is. But Sebastian doesn't see how that's his fault.

Regardless he is even more determined to prove them wrong.

After a long day at the office Sebastian managed to come home at a decent time. He walked into the bedroom to find it covered with small white candles. It gave the room a soft and romantic glow. He found Blaine standing in the middle of the room looking absolutely gorgeous. He was wearing nothing but a simple pair of black briefs putting the smooth planes of his body and the corded muscles of his arms on full display. Sebastian was momentarily distracted by how the candle light made Blaine's skin even more golden when his husband cleared his throat.

"I thought I could give you a massage," Blaine said hopefully, "You know to help with the tension."

Sebastian thinks the idea of Blaine's hands rubbing the sore muscles all over his body sounds amazing. He doesn't resist when Blaine starts to take off each layer of his suit then direct him to lie face down on the bed.

Blaine immediately straddles his waist and Sebastian relishes in the familiar weight of Blaine's body on his. He can hear Blaine uncap a bottle and the sweet smell of vanilla overwhelms Sebastian. Seconds later a pair of hands slick with oil are rubbing into Sebastian's shoulders blades.

Sebastian lets out a muffled moan as Blaine carefully tends to each tight knot of muscle. The stress and tension is melting away. Blaine's hands are perfect for giving massages. They are surprisingly big for his size and always warm. His fingers are strong and dexterous from the many hours playing the guitar and piano. This is not the first time Sebastian has become putty in Blaine's hands.

"You're so tense baby," Blaine continues to work at the stubborn muscles in Sebastian's neck, "How does that feel?"

Sebastian lets out, and he is not ashamed to admit, a purr in approval.

Blaine chuckles before dropping kisses along Sebastian's shoulders.

"Been forever since I've been able to touch you like this," Blaine's hand drift down his side in a feather light touch, "I've missed this."

Sebastian is pretty sure he's in heaven. The room is pleasantly warm and the air smells of vanilla. Blaine continues to press and smooth out the sore muscles in his back. The bed under him is soft and comfortable that he feel like he's sinking into it.

"Now that you're more loose maybe we can," Blaine's hands glide over Sebastian's ass, "Take care of that other tension?"

Sebastian hums in agreement though he barely heard what Blaine said. His eyes have drifted shut and he feels like he's floating. He could almost fall-

Sebastian snaps awake to a cold and dark room.

The candles have all been blown out. A shiver runs through him when he realizes he's alone in the bed without even a sheet covering him. He lifts his head up to see 12:36AM burning red through the darkness. Getting back to sleep is on his mind when he hears soft grunting.

Twisting over to his side Sebastian can see the bathroom light is on from the small crack at the bottom of the door. The muffled grunts turn to soft groans and Sebastian realizes Blaine is in the bathroom whacking himself off.

The feeling of shame curls in his stomach. He's been such a unsatisfactory bedmate lately that his husband is forced to lock himself in the bathroom for a quick hand job. Never before has this ever happened to him. If there was one thing Sebastian could always deliver on it was mind blowing sex. Now he can't even do that anymore. What kind of man falls asleep when their drop dead sexy husband is giving them a massage?

Blaine comes with a soft cry that is followed by the sound of water running. Seconds later Blaine opens the bathroom door then flicks off the light. Sebastian squeezes his eyes shut and pretends to be asleep. No way is he going to be dragged into talking about this with Blaine.

His husband slips into the bed and pulls the covers over them. Even in the dark Sebastian can feel Blaine's eyes on him. He doesn't move and Blaine eventually lets out a sigh. Not a pleased or satisfied sigh but one of disappointment.

The next morning Sebastian made sure he left before Blaine wakes up. He doesn't think he can bring himself to look Blaine in the eye.

* * *

It's been two weeks since Sebastian took on the case and he's taking his first day off. Granted he spent most of it at his home office working on the case. Blaine doesn't even know that he's home. His husband left before Sebastian woke up. The note he wrote said he was helping Sam find an apartment and wished him a good day at work. Sebastian considered phoning Blaine to tell him he took the day off but figured Blaine deserved to have his day.

Unfortunately for Sebastian his father decided to give him a call.

In the past two weeks his father has called him more than he did Sebastian's entire life. Most would assume his father is keeping tabs on him out of concern. However he's certain that his father wants to make sure Sebastian doesn't embarrass him.

"So how's the case going?" His father asked over the phone.

Sebastian resisted the urge to sigh out in annoyance.

"Fine, Dad." Sebastian said shortly.

"And hows Blaine's dealing with it?"

Sebastian frowned at the question. His father has never showed any concern or interest when it came to his relationship with Blaine. He didn't even come to their wedding.

"Blaine is doing swell," Sebastian said with more defensiveness in his tone then he would have liked.

Most people would have taken the hint and left him alone. But his father wouldn't have become the youngest lawyer ever to make it as a state attorney if he couldn't detect a lie.

"I'm not surprised," His father declared, "Your mother had the same problem when we were married."

"What problem?" Sebastian can't help but ask.

"Not being able to understand the time and work it takes to win," His father said simply, "Your mother didn't like the fact she came second to my job."

Sebastian briefly looked back at the not so fond memories of his childhood. The nights his mother had stayed up waiting for his father. How she turned to drinking after being continually ignored. The sadness in her eyes whenever his father phoned to say he would be working late. The nights she cried herself asleep alone in her bed. How she eventually gave up and left his father.

A spike of fear erupts in Sebastian's chest. The fear that Blaine will become his mother and their marriage will fall apart.

"Blaine's not like that," Sebastian tried to argue.

"Well I'm not a expert on your relationship," His father replied, "Just remember Sebastian you have to put aside these feelings if you want to win."

Sebastian clutches the phone tightly but remained quiet. A part of him wants to argue that his father is wrong but he knows that isn't completely true. Five minutes later Sebastian ends the conversation with his father. He sits alone in the office thinking to himself when he hears the door open.

Blaine is home.

He's filled with a sense of dread and relief.

Sebastian remained sitting until he gathered the courage to go talk to his husband. Out in the hallway he can hear voices talking in the kitchen and he realizes Sam is here too.

"Well its finally happened," Sebastian stops in his tracks when he hears the sadness and defeat in Blaine's voice, "Sebastian is finally sick of me."

There is a long and torturous pause which makes Sebastian assume that Sam is as stunned as he is.

"Blaine you don't mean that…" Sam starts.

"We haven't had sex in over two weeks," Blaine countered bitterly.

"That's it? Blaine that's just a dry spell. Every couple goes through that."

"A dry spell? This isn't a dry spell. This is a drought that has turned our love life into a Sahara dessert."

"I think you're overreacting a bit."

"You don't understand Sam. We've never gone this long without sex."

"Now you're exaggerating. You two have been together for like five years. This can't be the first dry spell you've experienced."

There is another long pause before Sam speaks up again. This time sounding surprised and impressed.

"Holy shit. How is that even possible?"

"We have a very active sex life," Blaine then lets out a sigh, "Correction we 'had' a very active sex life."

"So you two would just go at it all the time?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"It was like he couldn't get enough of me," Blaine replied almost dreamily, "We had morning shower sex, sex in restaurant bathrooms, we've even had sex on every surface of this apartment."

"Dude, I didn't need to know that."

"Now he can barely look at me."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean he's not attracted to you. I mean didn't you say he was working lots."

"That's never been a problem before."

"Well maybe this time it's different."

Sebastian can hear a soft groan of frustration followed by the sound of his head thumping against the table.

"I just don't know what to do. I've tried everything I can think of."

"Here's a radical idea why not try talking to him."

"He's never around. Plus Sebastian would be pissed off if I mentioned the fact our sex life is nonexistent."

"You got to try Blaine. I mean this is what couples do. They talk through their problems."

Blaine gives a soft sound of agreement.

"I never thought this would be a issue. When I thought about the potential problems that would come up in our marriage sex was never one of them. But its more than just that. I feel him closing himself off and I don't know what to do to get him to open up."

At that last statement Sebastian turns around and walks back to the bedroom. Quietly shutting the door behind him.

* * *

It's two days before Sebastian's case goes to court and he's been avoiding Blaine the past five days.

It has now been nearly a month since they last slept together.

Sebastian probably should take the time to reflect on what that means for his marriage. Is this just a rough patch or the beginning of the end. A tiny voice at the back of his mind, that sounds suspiciously like his father, tells him that all marriages end up this way. That he was kidding himself if he thought that his marriage to Blaine would be any different.

Most of that is due to his failings as a husband.

Sebastian distracts himself by focusing all his attention on his work. He gets up every morning at five long before Blaine's alarm goes off. He works all day and night at the office until he comes home after midnight. Blaine doesn't make any more attempts to stay up to wait for him. The two of them might as well be living separately.

It's three in the afternoon and two hours past since Sebastian should have stopped to eat lunch. He's proof reading the large pile of legal briefs in front of him when his secretary calls him on the phone.

"Mr. Smythe? Your husband is here to see you."

Sebastian freezes not knowing what to do. His first thought is that Blaine is here to talk about how their life together is just not working out and maybe they should separate. Which is the one conversation that he can't deal with right now.

"Tell him I'm busy in a meeting," Sebastian says quickly before hanging up the phone.

He tries to go back to work but there is a loud commotion outside his office. There is shouting followed by a loud thump before Blaine comes crashing through his office doors.

Blaine looked absolutely livid.

People assume that Blaine is the reserved and calm one in their relationship. That Blaine is too polite to ever swear or lose control. Truth is Blaine has a temper. If you're ever unfortunate enough to piss him off you'd be surprised of what he's capable of.

Right now his hazel eyes has darkened to a furious brown. The glare Sebastian is receiving is not a cute puppyish frown but the kind that makes your heart stop in fear. Blaine's hands are clenched in fists and Sebastian knows his husband would love nothing more than to punch something.

Sebastian hopes it won't be his face.

His secretary pokes her head through the door and eyes Blaine warily.

"I'm sorry Mr. Smythe he just-"

"It's fine Stephanie," He waved her off, "You can leave us now."

She shoots Sebastian one last look of concern before shutting the door behind her. The two are now alone in the room staring each other down. Sebastian kind of regrets sending away a witness if things turn ugly.

"Any particular reason you've barged into my office and scared my secretary witless?" Sebastian asked coolly.

"I'm not doing this anymore Sebastian," Blaine growled out, "I will not sit at home like a neglected housewife who waits for her husband."

"No one asked you to," Sebastian frowns at him, "I have a job Blaine that will sometimes interfere on me waiting on your endless list of needs."

"I'm a grown man Sebastian. I'm not an insecure teenager who can't handle being alone," Blaine continues with obvious hurt in his eyes.

Sebastian should have apologized right then and there. He should have confessed that he was stressed and tired. That he was ashamed it prevented him from giving Blaine what he wanted and needed. That he missed Blaine. That he hated feeling cut off from him.

_You have to put aside these feelings if you want to win._

"Oh I know how you handle being alone," Sebastian said unkindly.

Blaine flinches but doesn't respond.

"Just admit it Blaine," Sebastian gets up from his chair and circles around his desk, "You don't need me to get what you want. The second I've stopped performing you tossed me aside."

That is what Sebastian fears the most. The fear that Blaine will be like his mother who gets frustrated and annoyed and then will leave him. As a lawyer he knows the vows of marriage to stick with a person through thick and thin doesn't always hold up. The past few weeks have shown Sebastian that it doesn't take much for everything to fall apart. For him to lose Blaine.

"You're the most stupid and frustrating man I've ever met," Blaine seethed, "Is that what you think?"

Sebastian suddenly feels the lack of sleep and stress of the past three weeks bare down on him.

"Go home Blaine," Is all Sebastian can think to say.

"I'm not leaving," Blaine countered.

"We'll talk about this later," Sebastian urged.

"I don't want to talk about this," Blaine holds firm.

"Christ Blaine!" Sebastian can feel his own temper flaring, "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to fuck me!" Blaine yelled back.

Something snapped in Sebastian. A coiled tension that he had been holding in for the past three weeks.

Sebastian crosses the distance between them and pushed Blaine into the nearby wall. Their lips crash together in a hungry kiss. Sebastian bites down on Blaine's lower lip loving the soft moan he receives. His tongue then plunged into Blaine's mouth tasting every inch of it. Blaine whined at the intrusion as his shaky hands move down to Sebastian's belt.

"Eager aren't we?" Sebastian pulled back to watch Blaine fumble to unbuckle his belt.

"Shut up," Blaine finally gets the belt undone and whips it off, "I've waited far too long for this."

Sebastian feels a jolt of guilt knowing he's part to blame for their lack of sex life. However conscious thought is completely gone when he feels Blaine wrap a hand around his half hard cock.

"Fuck," Sebastian breathed out, "fuck that feels good."

Blaine strokes him in a firm grip but not going nearly hard or fast enough to make him come. The dry friction feels amazing though. His knees nearly buckle in when Blaine's thumb swipes then pushes down over his slit where pre-come has started to gather.

"You can't come yet," Blaine tilted his head up to kiss along his jawline, "I want you inside me when you do that."

"I didn't-" Sebastian let out a groan when Blaine squeezed his hand, "I didn't bring any lube."

"You don't need it," Blaine informed him in a teasing voice.

Sebastian gazed down at him in confusion. Blaine has this smirk and glint in his hazel eyes that almost makes Sebastian come undone right then and there.

Now it's Sebastian turn to fumble with Blaine's pants though thankfully his husband is wearing a pair of darkwash jeans. Sebastian pulled down the jeans and underwear till Blaine is kicking off his shoes in order to fully be rid it. Sebastian's eyes dipped down to his husband's hard cock before his fingers move to his entrance.

Sebastian's eyes darken when he realizes two of his finger slide easily into Blaine's slick and wet heat.

"You came prepared," Sebastian said in awe.

"I didn't want to waste time," Blaine then wrapped his hand around Sebastian's neck to pull him into another messy kiss, "Now fuck me against this wall before I lose my mind."

Sebastian didn't need to be told twice.

His hands grip Blaine's strong thighs and hoist him up. Blaine instantly wrapped his legs around waist to hold himself in place. Instinctively Sebastian thrust his hips upwards losing himself in the drag and catch of his cock against Blaine's.

"Sebastian," Blaine whined, "Not like this…I want…"

"Me inside you I know," Sebastian gave him a amused smirk, "You're quite the bossy bottom today."

Blaine shot him a glare that made Sebastian smother a grin.

Without warning he lined himself up against Blaine's already stretched entrance and thrust himself inside. He bottoms out in nearly one stroke and it caused Sebastian's breath to catch in his throat. He can feel a intense and tight heat clench all around him. Blaine snapped his head back onto the wall to let out a strangled moan.

It took Sebastian a moment to find a rhythm. He held Blaine's hips against the wall as he slammed into him over and over again. The room is filled with the sounds of skin slapping together and the mixture of their broken moans. Sebastian thrusts become shorter and harder as he pounds Blaine's body into the wall. A part of him worried that he might be hurting Blaine. But his husband keens out in pleasure and bares himself down onto every thrust.

Sebastian is mesmerized by the bliss out expression on Blaine's face. His hazel eyes flustered shut. His lips parted as the most delicious sounds pour out of him. Sweat beading along his forehead as his black curls come undone from his gel. Blaine is so fucking beautiful Sebastian could come just watching him fall apart.

Blaine arched his back to impale himself further and harder onto his cock. His hands clench hard on Sebastian's shoulders to brace himself. Sebastian could feel his thrusts become erratic and stutter. A tightening heat in Sebastian's stomach spreading to every inch of his body.

"Baby," Sebastian gasped out, "I'm so close, so close."

Blaine just nodded as he moved one of his hands downwards to start fisting himself.

Sebastian gave several hard thrusts before he snaps his hips up hard. He buries himself inside Blaine until his balls are pressed against Blaine's ass. He comes inside Blaine with a groan continuing to ride out his orgasm. He only stills his movements when Blaine presses his face into his neck and comes with a desperate moan. White hot ropes of Blaine's come spills on Sebastian's stomach. Sebastian's vision whites out from the overwhelming pleasure crashed into his body.

Sebastian comes back to his senses a few minutes later. Blaine's legs are still wrapped around his waist. His hands are clenched tightly into the fabric at Sebastian's shoulders. After leveling out his breath Sebastian moved to pull out of Blaine but halts when his husband's instantly tightens around him.

"Not yet," Blaine pleads as he buries his face further into the crook of Sebastian's neck, "I want you to stay inside me a little longer."

Sebastian instead relaxes his body into Blaine's. He should be incredibly uncomfortable. His pants are pooled at his feet and his underwear his halfway pulled down. His shirt is plastered to his stomach from Blaine's cum. His legs ache from partly holding Blaine up. Yet there is nowhere else he'd rather be then wrapped up in his husband's embrace. Such a small thing that he had avoided for nearly a month.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian said softly into Blaine's curls.

"No, I'm sorry," Blaine replied, "I was being unreasonable."

"I was just so stressed out and I didn't know how to talk to you about it," Sebastian continued. He wanted desperately for Blaine to understand that he didn't mean to push him away.

"Sebastian I want to be very clear on something," Blaine pulled back slightly to look him in the eye, "I don't expect you to give up everything for me. I know your job is important to you. More than anyone I want you to succeed in it."

Sebastian nodded but said nothing due to his throat becoming too thick to speak.

"But I don't want to feel cut off from you," Blaine reached out to caress the side of his face, "Actually I hate it. When you're stressed or tired I don't want you to shut down on me."

"I didn't want to talk about it," Sebastian said honestly, "It was easier not dealing with it."

"Of course it's easier" Blaine playfully scowled at him, "But we're partners right? We need to learn how to work through this stuff together."

Sebastian's eyes burned with tears he refused to let fall. For weeks now he'd been dealing with the fear that Blaine would become so fed up with the situation that he'd want to leave. To hear that Blaine wanted to stay by his side to work things out felt like a second chance he didn't think he deserved.

"I'll try to be more understanding next time," Blaine gave a sheepish smile, "I just started to freak out and thought you didn't want me anymore."

"How could you think that?" Sebastian asked in wonder, "I never stopped wanting you."

"I know," Blaine shifted uneasily in his arms, "I tend to over think things and go to the worst case scenario. Next time I'll talk to you about it."

"I'll do the same too," Sebastian then leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips, "And I'll always want you. Never doubt that."

"You promise?" Blaine twined his fingers into Sebastian's hair.

"Promise," Sebastian breathed out before moving in to kiss Blaine again.


End file.
